Austin&Ally Fanfiction:You're Not a Burden to Us
by Jamienickidee
Summary: I'm not exactly sure where its going to go, or if its going to go anywhere. So give me feedback if you want more : Ally feels like a burden and her friends are trying to convince her otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Guys no, stop, come on!" Ally pleaded with her three best friends.  
Ally and her friends were at Super Adventure Land**(1).  
**They all were trying to make her go on a huge roller coaster. She hates heights and speed. So putting both of them together was just a recipe for disaster.

"Ally come on! You gotta face your fears sooner or later! It'll help you in life" Austin told her.  
"How is going on a roller coaster going to help me in life?" Ally questioned Austin's statement.  
"Well uh… just go on it'll be fun!"  
"Yeah Ally don't be a stick in the mud! Its really not that bad. Its over really fast! Just try it and if you don't like it we'll take you out for some froyo" Trish said.

Ally glared at Trish. "Maybe can I think about it? There are so many other rides here. Maybe I can conquer one fear at a time, ya know?" Ally hated to be a burden to her friends. She felt like she was almost holding them back sometimes. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. So she decided it was time to take charge and get over some fears.

"What do you mean, Ally?" Dez asked, confused.  
"Well how about we go on the Ferris Wheel and that could help me with my fear of heights, and we can go on the Spinning Tea Cups, to deal with my fear of speed."

"That's a great idea! Lets go!" Austin said, enthusiastically.

Austin had always been trying to help Ally get over her fears, and the fact that she was actually willing made him extremely happy, he couldn't stop smiling!

As they were waiting online, Dez and Trish were bickering, as usual. They were upset they had to ride together.  
"Must I go on this ride with him!?"  
"Yeah, we picked straws and you and Dez picked the shorter straws." Austin told them.

"Fine, whatever." Trish pouted. Even though they bickered a lot, deep down they were good friends. They would do anything for eachother.

"Would you please board the ride ma'am?" The worker asked Ally.  
Ally was in total shock, absolutely terrified. She couldn't even move. The thought of going so high in the air was unsettling to her.  
"Ally, you can do this! I know you can." Austin said encouragingly.  
Sadly, the other people on the line were not so encouraging. They kept yelling at her to get on because they had places they needed to be.

"Austin, I—I—I can't do it. I cant even move." Ally said, clearly feeling discouraged.  
"Come on, lets do this." Austin said as he picked her up.  
"No stop, I don't wanna go on, go on without me, please. PUT ME DOWN!" Austin ignored Ally's pleads and placed her in the car and told the worker to start the ride.

"This isn't terrible. I'm actually enjoying this! The view is incredible" Ally said. Austin was shocked that she was having a good time.  
"See? You conquered one fear! You're not a burden to us." As Austin said that he quickly regretted it.  
"Wait how did you know I thought I was a burden?" Ally said quickly.  
"I um, I uh-"  
Ally cut him off. "You read my book didn't you? Austin, how could you?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally was quite annoyed with Austin. He knew he wasn't allowed to read the book, especially after the whole Dallas incident.

The ride came to a stop and Ally quickly stepped off of it and looked at Austin, waiting for an explanation of why he looked at her special book.

"Alright I know reading your book was wrong and I am sorry, but it wasn't entirely my fault. Remember on Friday during rehearsal, when you asked me to get you your song book from behind the counter?" Austin asked, hoping she'd remember

"Yeah…" Ally responded.

"Well as I was walking back to the practice room, I slipped and the book went flying. Well it fell on the floor and opened up. I tried not to look but the title of the page "I FEEL LIKE A BURDEN", which was in all caps by the way, was something you couldn't miss."

"Alright, as long as it was an accident I guess that's okay, but from now on I think I'll get my own book. But just so I know, you didn't tell anyone about what you read right?"

"Of course not." Austin said, nervously.

"Alright good" Ally smiled.

"Did Trish and Dez ever get off the ride? I thought they were behind us" Austin asked while he looked around.  
"Hmm I don't know, oh wait I found them." Ally pointed as Trish and Dez walked over to them.  
"Really Dez, really?!" Trish starts, "You just had to pay the worker 5 dollars so we could spend a few extra minutes on it?"

"Yes, I love the Ferris Wheel, it reminds me of my childhood!"

"Oh, whatever. So Ally, how'd you like the Ferris Wheel?"

"I really enjoyed it actually. The view was amazing. There really wasn't anything to worry about. I think I'm over my fear of heights too!" Ally said, excitedly.

"Yah! Happy dance time" Dez said as he broke out into a dance. The rest of them followed in.

"So ya think you can go on the roller coaster now, the parks gonna close in about 45 minutes." Trish asked Ally.

"Yeah, I think I'll do it. The Ferris Wheel wasn't as terrifying as I thought, so why should the roller coaster be? And plus if I don't like it I get free froyo. It's a win-win situation" Ally said as they walked over to the roller coaster line.

"We're next Ally, I won't have to pick you up again will I?" Austin said with a laugh.  
Ally just looked at him and shook her head.

Finally they boarded, this time the pairings for the ride were Trish and Ally, Austin and Dez. Trish couldn't handle another ride with Dez, she didn't want to have Dez pay the worker for more time on the ride, like he did with the Ferris Wheel.

"So, how'd ya like it Ally?" The three friends say in unison as the get off the ride.  
Ally tried to speak but words just couldn't come out of her mouth.

"Oh no she didn't like it." Trish said.  
"That was so much fun! Why was I scared at all? There was nothing to be scared about. I was nervous for nothing, like usual." Ally exclaimed.

"Well I say we celebrate! Let's go out for some frozen yogurt, on me!" Austin said enthusiastically.

The four of them went to Red Mango for some great frozen yogurt. Dez and Trish got a lot of yogurt and toppings, considering they didn't have to pay. Ally on the other hand, got a normal amount. She didn't want Austin to go bankrupt from buying frozen yogurt.

"To Ally conquering her fears." Austin said as he help up his cup of frozen yogurt.

"Thanks Austin for the froyo and for forcing me on the Ferris Wheel, if you didn't do that I would never have gotten the courage to go on the rollercoaster." Ally smiled.

The four of them chatted and had a great time until Dez said "See Ally, you're no burden."

Ally froze, looked at Austin, stood up and walked right out the door.

"Ally wait!" Austin yelled as he started to get up.

"Austin, don't." Trish said, "when she gets upset she needs time. Confronting her now wouldn't be a good thing to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback. :)  
Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!

Ally didn't know what to think anymore. She knew he didn't mean to read her book, or did he? Was he lying that he slipped and that the book fell open? She was so confused. Finally she reached Sonic Boom and ran straight up the stairs to the practice room. She found a pillow and just screamed into it.

About an hour later Austin knocked on the door. "Ally? Ally are you in there?"  
"Yes." Ally said quickly.  
"Can you unlock the door, I really need to talk with you."  
"No."  
"Ally, please! I know I messed up, but I really want to explain myself."  
After about 10 minutes of Austin begging to be let in, she got up and unlocked the door.

"Thanks." Austin said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, whatever." Ally said with a tone to her voice. She still hadn't fully calmed down. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Austin followed and sat at the opposite side.

"Ally, I know you're really mad with me, I know I messed up and I'm really sorry!"

"Yes, you did mess up. You lied to me. How are we supposed to work together and be partners if I can't trust you?"

"But you can trust me Ally, I never told someone about how you got your stage fright."

"How do I know you didn't tell anyone?"

"Point taken. I know I'll have to gain your trust again but you have to let me explain myself."

"Yes, you will have to gain it. Don't bother explaining. Just leave. I still need time alone." Ally said as she walked over to open the door.

"Ally, please let me explain why I told everyone. I wanted them to help me, help you realize you're not a burden! I never meant to hurt you. I only meant to help you." Austin told her quickly.

"Oh… well this is awkward. I'm sorry I kinda freaked out at you. I got a little over dramatic, haha oops. Well now that I know you had good intentions I guess you don't have to earn my trust. You were just trying to help. Thanks" Ally said as she smiled at Austin and gave him a hug.

"So, why did you think you were a burden?" Austin asked, he was really curious.

"Well because I'm really cautious and I follow every rule to the extreme and oh, I don't know I feel like I hold everyone back from having fun." Ally answered. "Maybe I should be a little more laid back, and go with the flow. Show everyone that I'm not a burden, and that I can have fun."


End file.
